


Four in the Morning

by Necrozmas



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necrozmas/pseuds/Necrozmas
Summary: Why is Patryk waking Paul up so early?





	

      The clock glowed in the dark room, reading off the time as 4:47 AM. Until that click read 6:00, Paul was not getting up. He groaned as Patryk gently shook him.    
  
      "I have something to show you," Patryk said excitedly. He was already fully dressed and held a backpack, the contents unknown.    
  
      "I don't wake up until 6:00." Paul said. "Can't it wait?"   
  
      "It'll be gone by then. Please?" Patryk whispered, running his hand down his lover's back and gently nudging him. "I promise you'll love it."    
  
      Slowly, Paul's eyes opened and he sat up. "Alright," he muttered, going over to his dresser and pulling out a simple white button down and a pair of black shorts. "What do you want to show me?"   
  
      Patryk's grin and the happy light in his eyes gave off an aura of delight. "Follow me."

* * *

  
      "Where are we going?"   
  
      "You'll see."   
  
      "We've been driving for hours," Paul mumbled.   
  
      "It's only been a half hour," Patryk said as he turned a corner. "I promise, we'll be there soon." The pilot reached over and turned on the radio, switching stations until he found a nice love song playing. He began to sing along, looking at Paul in the early morning darkness. In spite of himself, Paul smiled and closed his eyes.   
  
      "We're here."   
  
      Paul opened his eyes and looked out the window as Patryk got out of the truck with his backpack. "Where's here?" The Dutch pilot asked.    
  
"Come on," Patryk said, that excited aura back.    
  
      Paul followed him around to the back of the truck. They had strayed from the main road down a dirt path and were now in a large clearing. Behind them was a small lake. To the east was a forest, and a cornfield stretched to the west.   
  
      "Where are we?" Paul asked as Patryk unzipped his backpack and pulled out a large comforter he'd stuffed inside. He set it in the bed of the pick up truck before grabbing a few pillows from inside the truck and setting them on top of the comforter. Patryk climbed in the back and lied down, patting the space next to him.    
  
      Confused, Paul crawled into the back and lied down next to Patryk, feeling the man wrap his arms around him and play with his hair.    
  
      "What's going on?" Paul said.    
  
      "Look up," Patryk said.    
  
      Paul rolled onto his back, staying in his lover's hold. The sky was still inky black and thousands upon thousands of stars that Paul hadn't even noticed yet covered the darkness. He gasped.    
  
      "We're too far away from the city for them to be covered up by light pollution," Patryk said. "I thought it'd be nice to watch them."   
  
      "They're beautiful," Paul murmured, snuggling into the covers. "Thank you for taking me out here."   
  
      Patryk hummed as a shooting star crossed the sky. Another one joined it, then died in the distance. Soon, more and more journeyed across the sky. Paul tried to count how many shooting stars he saw, but eventually lost count.   
  
      "You're the best," Paul said. "You always have nice surprises like this."   
  
      Patryk played with his hair, smiling. "I'm glad you like it, sweetheart. Watching the stars out here has been on my bucket list for a while and I thought curling up in some covers would be nice and cozy."   
  
      Paul nodded and nuzzled his neck. "Yeah," he said, snuggling on Patryk's chest and purring softly.   


* * *

  
      After a while, the sun began to rise. The stars went to sleep and the sky was painted pale pink and blue.   
  
      "We should be getting back," Patryk said. "Tord probably wants us to patrol."   
  
      Paul nodded and sat up, stretching. He helped his boyfriend gather up the covers and bring them back into the truck. He took a moment to admire the sunrise, and his eyes widened when he felt arms snaking around him from behind. Patryk was nuzzling his neck, placing a few kisses on the sweet spot, before turning him around and kissing his lips. Paul wrapped his arms around his neck and played with his hair. They pulled away to catch their breath and got back in the truck. Patryk started it up and began to drive.   
  
      "We have to come back out here the next time there's a meteor shower," Paul said. "Maybe even come in the evening and spend the night."   
  
      "That sounds nice," Patryk said as he drove into the sunrise, back to civilization while Paul looked out the window. 


End file.
